


【求RP点梗五】④A Lonely King

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Ending, Fourth Age, Gen, That's unfair, Tragedy/Comedy, no hope
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧偏悲【题材倾向】第四纪元+回忆【出场人物】Arafinwe，Earwen，Findarato，Angarato，Artanis，Nolofinwe，Arakano，Irime，Irisse【配对组合】官配【文章分级】G【完稿日期】2016年11月28日【总计字数】2133【前言备注】双树纪元的名字太少了_(:зゝ∠)_，于是借了努门诺尔的名字用一下，是不同的人。感觉像写了一个世纪那么长_(:зゝ∠)_抱歉最近拖稿严重，我会尽量在今天期末考出分前交稿。





	【求RP点梗五】④A Lonely King

远方的钟声响起，这是新时代的音铃……

**——他们在哪里呀？——**

【你听说了吗？】父亲手下的几位大臣在走廊尽头窃窃私语。

【第一家族在私自打造兵器。】金树的余晖从城墙上的小窗口溜进了楼梯间。

【他们为什么要打造兵器？】议论者避开辉光躲在阴影里。

【为了打仗。】光芒孤独地铺在楼梯间的墙壁上。

【跟谁？】一颗墙壁缝里长出的小草展开叶片迎向光源。

【第一家族和第二家族。】一粒沙从缝隙里落下，小草细长密集的白色根系想去接它，可惜已经晚了。

【他们可是兄弟！】小草失落地耷拉着叶片。

【兄弟又怎么了？Curufinwe什么时候给过殿下一点好脸色看。王城大大小小的事从来不闻不问，全都是Finwe陛下和殿下在处理！他懂什么？】螺旋柱式的楼梯间内，回声很是厉害。

【小点声，当心被别人听见，明天又可以参你一本了。】吼声好似引起了砖块的共鸣，这座城市确实是活着的。

【我说的都是事实！Curufinwe要是有点感激之心，就乖乖让道！全维林诺最好的工匠怎么了？！铁板能当饭吃啊！】越来越多的泥沙从石缝中落下，小草的根抓不住它们，裸露在外的根须越来越多。

【你太过分了！这话要是殿下听见，殿下都会生气！】它本来觉得自己很幸运，能用仅有的石屑和墙外渗进来的雨水，在这样一个美丽又不起眼的地方生根发芽。

【谁在那里？！】或许是神明给予的时间到了，它终于抵抗不了地心引力的牵扯，从高高的石墙上砸向台阶。

【我就说了隔墙有耳，你们偏不信！明天要你好看……】金色的长袍消失在了第一个房间的门口。等楼梯间的大臣冲上来时，仅留空旷悠远的走廊和满地的金色的落叶。

“或许是我来提里安王城的日子还不够长？我不曾记得这棵树会落叶，Lindissë。”

“不，这座城市正在走向衰亡……”

“可维林诺是没有死亡的。”

“我们谁都知道，这是个伪命题。”

**——你们在哪里呐？——**

“我们走！”金色的斗篷在寒风中猎猎作响。

“Arafinwe！”Arakano想留下我，他又在犹豫不决。他对此事的态度令我更加恼火。

“你被你的承诺束缚，Nolofinwe。但我没有，我有权离开。澳阔隆迪的死难者，是我妻子Earwen的亲族。那些因你们而倒在血泊中的，有许多是我的朋友，我妻子儿女的朋友，甚至也是你们的朋友或者亲人！”我在狂怒之中看向长子Findarato的脸，同我一样的蓝色眸子里，有着深重的悲伤。他最亲的表哥死在了Kanafinwe的刀下，前者——不久前还来提里安城跟他一起准备秋收盛宴，后者——刚被他邀请在伯父和解后去参加海港的音乐晚宴。

“三叔，您为何责备我的父亲？真正的罪魁祸首明明是Curufinwe！”Arakano的眼中燃着怒火。哦，我说的不是Nolofinwe Arakano，是他的第四个孩子。他把自己的母名赠予了这个年轻的生命，就像我对Findarato做的那样。

“可惜，我的侄儿，我只看到了结果。而身在第二家族的你并不能理解看到亲人刀剑相向的恐惧与痛楚！若是Irisse丈夫的族人对你们举起刀剑，Nolofinwe，你会作何感想？”

“住嘴！够了，Arafinwe Ingoldo，我们说的够多了。”哥哥硬生生打断我的话，Irisse咬着嘴唇担心地看着她父亲的背影。

“那好，”我转身面向我的族人和哥哥的族人，“我为我所目睹的一切，为我的亲人与我妻子的亲人所流之血深感悲伤，对那些在提里安发下重誓之人万分苦恨。我，Arafinwe Ingoldo，已经遵从自己的心，做出了选择：我将会回到我背弃的故乡，我会前往塔尼魁提尔山顶请求维拉的原谅。在场的部分人，都未曾举起过刀剑，我们凭什么要当第一家族的替罪者？在场另一些人，看看你们的双手，看看你们的兵器。这是用来对付黑暗大敌，而不是亲人！倘若我们为自己已犯的错误，有一丝懊悔，我请求你们同我一起回去，祈求亲人与维拉的原谅。我相信他们会做出公正的决断。”

“他们在害怕，Arafinwe。至少我的人，他们不会跟你回去……”哥哥转身走了，“保重。”

“该保重的是你，我的哥哥……”我的子民陆陆续续站到了我身后，突然Irime跑过我的身边，“姐姐，你做什么？”

“哦，Ingoldo……原谅我，我会追随哥哥的步伐，你一直都很清楚。”

“可母亲……”

“我相信Findis姐姐会陪着她，代我向她们问好吧。” 她三步并作两步，追上了Nolofinwe的背影。

“哦……不，Findarato、Artaresto、Angarato、Ambarato，Artanis连你也，”五个孩子在我面前站了一排，“你们身上也流着泰勒瑞族的血。”

“正因此，我们更无颜面对母亲。我们是来同您道别的。”我知道，Findarato作为长子，他代他的弟妹说完了所有的话。

“连Nolofinwe的子女都会追随他们父亲的步伐。”我希望他们至少看在亲情的份上，别留我一个人，因我也不知该如何面对Earwen。

“二叔和我们的堂亲追随誓言和责任。而我们是您的子女，我们追随自己的内心。”这次是Artanis开口。

“愿星光照耀你们的前路，我的孩子。我永远都会在提里安等你们回来，只要你们愿意……”他们依次来拥抱了我，然后转身，加入了Nolofinwe的队伍。

**——而如今我又在哪里啊？——**

你们会回来吗？

我依然会独自一人吗？

远方的钟声响起，第四纪元拉开序幕。

“Nerwen回来了。”Findarato接到消息，第一时间跑回来告诉我和Earwen。我的妻子在第二个纪元的时候原谅了我和我们的孩子。

“你去接她回来吧，Ingoldo。”Earwen说。今早她告诉我，昨晚梦见了Artanis。

三个纪元过去了，空荡荡的庭院只有屈指可数的、愿意留下的人民。

彼岸很美吗？

难道没有别的除掉魔苟斯的途径吗？

是我错了吗？还是Nolofinwe或者依然是Curufinwe做错了……人民终究是追随着他们离去的。确实有很多事，我无法看清，也无法独断究竟那种解决方法更正确。

“第四纪元……应当不是最后一个纪元吧。”Angarato自言自语。我知道他在埋怨顽固的Ambarato。可我知道，他们都是我与Earwen的孩子，正如Findarato从前说的那样：我们都会遵从内心的选择。


End file.
